Pour raison d'Etat
by khendraja-aro
Summary: Un mariage ? Pourquoi ? La raison donnée : assurer une descendance mais peut-on le croire ? L'Hokage en doute et il a ses raisons… yaoï


Disclaimer : propriété intellectuelle : M. Kishimoto que je remercie pour l'emprunt

OS : UR, Kaka/ Naru, Romance, Yaoï, OOC, lemon, rating M

Résumé : Un mariage ? Pourquoi ? La raison donnée : assurer une descendance mais peut-on le croire ? L'Hokage en doute et il a ses raisons…

**Note :**

Si j'osais… je dirais que j'ai osé et que j'oserais encore. Je sais que le pairing Kaka/Naru est exceptionnel sur ce fandom (trois en tout et pour tout). Je comprendrais que peu de lecteurs s'y arrêtent, je souhaite néanmoins à ceux qui l'oseront une bonne lecture.

Fic cadeau pour Chris et Rég.

* * *

**Pour raison d'Etat**

Naruto s'assit sur le bord du lit, son regard dériva sur les ombres qui jouaient sur les tuiles encore luisantes de Konoha… La nuit paisible avait pris place après de longues pluies violentes. La fenêtre légèrement ouverte, laissait passer une brise qui venait tempérer la chambre, jouant avec ses mèches folles alors que l'humidité particulière de la mousson s'accrochait à sa peau et se mêlait à celle plus intime, fruit du plaisir passé. Il sentit une main chaude sur sa hanche dénudée, elle la redessina alors que le bruissement du tissu souple et doux accompagnait le mouvement de son compagnon qui se retournait vers lui, son regard se fixant sur son dos. Il posa sa main sur celle qui le touchait et mêla leurs doigts tout en soupirant. La demoiselle continua son parcours pour s'arrêter sur ses abdominaux fermes avant de le renverser d'une pression, l'allongeant et le plaquant contre le torse chaud encore un peu moite alors qu'elle courait tranquillement maintenant sur sa poitrine. Il resserra son emprise en suivant sa trajectoire avant qu'un nouveau soupir ne lui échappe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto se retourna, venant posé sa tête dans le creux du cou, enfouissant son nez dans les mèches argentées humides, respirant cette odeur toute masculine qu'il aimait tant. Il s'enroula dans le bras qui l'enserrait. Dans un murmure très bas, il chuchota plus qu'il ne dit :

- Je dois me marier, ordre du conseil !

Son ton était las. Celui de l'homme qui par responsabilités se devait d'obéir. Il sentit le corps contre lui se figer, puis, quelques secondes après, se détendre à nouveau alors qu'une seconde main venait jouer sur son flanc.

- Nous le savions, tes compétences doivent être transmises, ils attendent une descendance.

- Idiots ! Ils ne te demandent rien et pourtant tu es le fils de Croc blanc ! Depuis quand peuvent-ils ordonner à un Hokage sur sa vie privée !

- Depuis qu'il n'y a plus de clan Uzumaki et que tu es le dernier maître des sceaux !

- Il n'y a plus d'Hatake si tu ne fais par d'enfant… Et tu ne risques pas d'en faire avec moi Ka-ka-shi-sen-seï !

- Veux-tu une descendance ?

- C'est quoi cette question… et toi ?

- Ma… J'ai déjà un gamin dans les bras…

Naruto réagit vite. D'un coup de rein rageur mais précis, il rappela à Kakashi la réalité de leur relation. Même si 14 ans les différenciaient, le gamin de 23 ans qu'il était, passait son temps et la plus part de ses nuits avec l'homme mature, toujours aussi nonchalant qu'était son senseï. Le fait que Kakashi le recherche aussi ne semblait pas préfigurer qu'il s'amusait malgré les nombreuses mises en boîte et les petites remarques sur sa jeunesse. Parfois l'homme l'agaçait au plus haut point. Toujours fuyant comme s'il ne voulait pas s'engager ou peut-être bien exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Ils se retrouvaient comme renard et chien : sauvage contre domestiqué, imprévisibilité et naïveté contre savoir et expérience, témérité contre prudence… pourtant il ne se voyait avec aucuns autres… aucunes autres aussi.

De colère autant que de peine, il mut son corps plus fermement réveillant le désir entre eux et l'alimentant. La main, toujours dans ses jeux doux et tendres sur son flanc vint glisser fermement sur ses fesses, appuyant et renforçant son mouvement alors que leurs souffles s'accéléraient légèrement.

- Je ne plaisante pas Kakashi !

Surpris par la rapidité, Naruto se sentit soulevé, se retrouvant front contre les draps, le bassin relevé avant d'être pénétré avec force…

- Moi non plus Naruto… laisse moi le temps d'y réfléchir…

- Tais-toi et fait moi oublier !

La fin de sa phrase fut accompagnée par la lente sortie de l'homme avant qu'il ne s'enfonce avec force à nouveau dans son corps encore ouvert de leur ébat précédent… Une bataille à la Kakashi s'engageait à laquelle il se soumit plus que de raison. Naruto savait qu'il ne gagnerait jamais cette guerre là et s'y abandonna laissant l'homme la conduire. Ces mains connaissaient si bien sa peau, savaient où et comment le toucher pour le perdre, pour le rattraper, pour le rendre, pour les lier... Il était hors de question qu'il y ait une fin à leur histoire, il était hors de question de ne plus ressentir cet affolement du cœur, cette danse des corps et cette paix journalière faite de cette connaissance. Il râla plus fortement sous un coup plus adroit. Kakashi le recouvrait, parsemant ses épaules et sa nuque de baisers enflammés et possessifs, le pressant dans les tissus, une de ses mains le caressant presque farouchement alors que l'autre, tenant fermement sa hanche, lui imposait le rythme de son déhanchement… Les quelques gémissements qu'ils laissaient échapper valaient bien toutes les guerres du monde et celle qu'il allait mener contre le conseil. Il avait chaud, son sang brûlait ses veines, il sentait Kakashi venir profondément en lui à chaque coup vigoureux. Il aimait cette impression d'appartenance, la façon dont son amant se laissait aller à la force de son désir. C'était grisant… Et pour le garçon rejeté qui n'avait jamais connu d'autres rapports physiques que le combat et les poings, ce touché rude et tendre à la fois lui donnait un sentiment d'existence intense.

- Aaaaaaaah…

L'air se chargea d'effluves de musc propre à leur corps à corps, leurs doigts emmêlés se crispèrent sous les derniers assauts du plaisir qui les saisirent et les laissèrent s'effondrer en sueur sur les draps, le cœur battant et le souffle pantelant. Kakashi ne bougea pas, resserrant même sa prise autour du corps qui se blottit encore un peu plus sous le sien. Rien ne fut dit de plus… Les deux hommes s'endormirent dans cette chaleur rassurante qu'ils avaient encore une fois créée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Petit matin frais et silencieux où Kakashi se trouvait à regarder les noms gravés sur la stèle. Personne n'aurait pu dire ce à quoi il pensait alors que son seul œil visible s'arrêtait sur Itachi Uchiwa. Une fleur reposait sur le socle, il reconnu celle que choisissait toujours Sakura pour honorer son beau-frère. Il sourit, il savait que Sasuke restait discret et ne se déplaçait que sur le caveau familial édifié dans le quartier Uchiwa. Il remonta jusqu'à Obito et Rin puis Jiraya et revint sur Itachi. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il se sentait de nouveau coupable… Son regard se fit dur, les souvenirs remontèrent.

Et dire que tout cela avait commencé par un nouveau pari sur son masque il y a trois ans…

Après avoir récupérer Sasuke, il leur en avait fallu du temps pour reconstruire l'équipe 7 et pour que le fier Uchiwa accepte de faire une paix réelle avec Konoha. Les deux anciens conseillers avaient répondu devant un tribunal comme Sasuke d'ailleurs.

Finalement, il s'était retrouvé comme au bon vieux temps de l'équipe de genin, Saï en plus. Il avait tout simplement continué de s'inquiéter pour Naruto comme s'il avait hérité de Jiraya et Sandaïme la tâche de poursuivre l'éducation du plus imprévisible et brut de pomme ninja de Konoha. Choix qu'il avait aussi conscientisé et fait lors du combat de la vallée de la fin.

Un soir Tsunade avait annoncé la nouvelle officiellement. Elle allait prendre Naruto sous son aile pour le préparer au poste d'Hokage. Pour fêter cela, les senseï et tous les amis de celui-ci avaient décidé d'un Yakiniku. Le saké avait alors coulé à flot. En milieu de soirée, Sasuke avait fini par succomber aux incessants essais de son équipe pour le faire boire, Karin les avait aidés amplement et Suigestu avait maquillé tous les contenants de boissons pour tromper le Sharingan qui d'ailleurs n'était pas apparu. Dans les rires, il s'était retrouvé le centre de l'attention de trois têtes qui ressemblaient fortement à celles sept ans auparavant qui fixaient son masque et puis Naruto avait susurré le défi, le sourire rusé aux lèvres. Pour un instant, il avait eu l'impression de trois sales gamins prêts pour une mission de classe C revenus en enfance. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous sur le terrain d'entrainement de l'équipe 7. Pour faire fuir les autres shinobis qui voulaient eux aussi participer au challenge, il leurs imposa le gage de Jiraya : un baiser à la française... Il avait compté sur la défection des garçons, il n'aurait plus à faire qu'aux filles déjà ! Parmi elles, il espérait qu'Hinata, Sakura et Karin laisseraient tomber. C'était vraiment mal les connaître. Il aurait dû se douter que Naruto ne se défilerait pas, il fut surpris de voir que Sasuke non plus. Ils avaient une vieille revanche à prendre.

Après des essais de taijutsu et de ninjutsu très peu concluants vu l'état d'ébriété, il s'était carrément fait surprendre. Le plus fort des shinobis suivi de près par Sasuke, avait pris les devants… Il s'était retrouvé écrasé au sol par quatre queues de chakra alors qu'une cinquième venait juste lui arracher son masque. Hurlant son cri de guerre, Naruto sautait, le tissu en main, dansant autour de ses coéquipiers qui riaient. Les demoiselles s'étaient tues, laissant leurs yeux se transformer en étoiles : signe distinctif d'une mutation en fan girl, alors que les garçons le dévisageaient pendant que Gaï, Anko, Iruka et Kurenai commentaient avec grand plaisir sa déconfiture. Ce n'était qu'un jeu après tout… Mais Naruto semblait oublier le baiser...

Se relevant, son beau visage dévoilé se tourna vers le blond. D'une voix séduisante, il l'interpella. Repensant à Jiraya et ses Icha-Icha, il se dit que c'était à son tour de s'amuser. Naruto, exhorté par ses amis se rapprocha de lui. Se faisant face, il souriait coquin en observant son élève. Naruto avait 20 ans et pas d'expérience. Il s'était rapproché d'Hinata sans pour autant répondre à sa déclaration. Elle avait fini par se lasser, se tournant vers Kiba qui n'attendait que cela… ou alors, peut-être qu'ils avaient discuté et personne ne l'avait jamais su. Si la plus part des jeunes s'étaient mis en couple, le blond ami de tous était resté à l'écart des amours malgré son physique devenu très avantageux et sa ressemblance marquée avec son père… Ce soir là, avait changé leur relation…

Naruto après plusieurs boutades et rires avait fini par se calmer, Kakashi s'était alors rapproché lentement comme l'aurait fait un prédateur en puissance. Les yeux bleus le fixaient intensément révélant une certaine appréhension. Tout à son jeu de séduction, il avait levé sa main jusqu'au visage qui commençait à prendre quelques teintes, son pouce était parti apprécier la matière qu'il allait ravir par la suite. Naruto sursauta sous le geste, son regard s'intensifia encore, inconsciemment ses lèvres pleines s'ouvraient légèrement. Les commentaires grivois et les plaisanteries volaient autour d'eux, les filles scandaient « Allez Naruto ! ». Le jeune homme ne voulait pas lâcher même si Kakashi lisait le trouble dans ses iris. Son pouce commença une lente infiltration entre les lèvres, sa voix se fit sourde et séductrice : « Hokage-sama, tu déclares forfait ! » Qu'avait-il dit là ? Des dents venaient d'emprisonner son doigt avant qu'un regard déterminé et sans faille ne le piège et ne le défia. Naruto vieillissait mais n'apprenait toujours pas, ce qui le fit sourire. Quelques secondes suffirent pour que celui-ci ne se fasse recouvrir d'un baiser enfantin mais brutal donné par le plus fort des ninjas. C'était bien la façon de Naruto : porter le premier coup dans une bataille sans avoir pris connaissance des forces adverses. Le jeune-homme semblait oublier qu'il embrassait son prof plus âgé, bien plus expérimenté. Kakashi ne se contenterait pas de la seule expérience qu'il avait, cet accident qui remontait de loin à l'académie. Comme à chaque fois, il allait lui rappeler les principes d'un bon shinobi. Sa main vint encadrer le bas de son visage alors qu'il l'éloignait légèrement pour alléger la pression dure. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et ses dents vinrent mordiller la pulpe chaude et souple alors que sa langue l'humidifiait doucement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les sifflements qui avaient remplacé les plaisanteries. Naruto avait sursauté à nouveau contre lui. Il joua ainsi quelques secondes, le temps que le jeune-homme se familiarise puis aspira légèrement la chair. Il n'y avait pas de réponse hormis un certain relâchement, il en profita alors pour laisser sa langue s'infiltrer et chercher directement mais toujours savamment celle de Naruto. Il observait ce qui passait dans le regard déterminé. Naruto l'accueillait, son regard se chargeant d'émotions contradictoires. Sa main vint en renfort en le forçant à ouvrir encore un peu plus, avant qu'il ne se décide de lui apprendre l'art d'un baiser à la française.

Ce n'était qu'un jeu n'est-ce pas… pourtant les réponses timides et hésitantes l'excitèrent, peut être parce que ce n'était qu'un jeu… son baiser se fit plus profond, plus suave cherchant une réponse plus audacieuse et plus hardie. Les filles jouaient les pom-pom girls, les garçons pariaient. Les paupières de Naruto se firent plus lourdes cachant à demi son regard, il voyait les premières traces de désir venant déloger le défi et la détermination et se sentit étrangement puissant. Il intensifiât l'échange, se collant au corps ferme, alors que de son autre main il venait maintenir la nuque et pencher ce visage pour approfondir son baiser qui devint implacable et plus sauvage. Il dominait son futur Hokage… sa tête brûlée impertinente, l'emmerdeur numéro 1 du village et il aimait ça. Il entendait ce souffle s'accélérer, ressentait ce corps frémir, recherchant un peu plus de contact et se laissait griser par ces réactions. C'était oublier que le ninja numéro 1 des imprévisibles allait réagir rapidement. Il se sentit plaqué, avant que Naruto n'entame sa propre danse, cherchant sa langue plus passionnément, répondant sans pudeur et librement. Il sentait les mains dans son dos serrer son gilet avec force alors que son bassin était assailli par la chaleur, il se perdait et celui qu'il tenait se perdait aussi… Les yeux maintenant clos sur la turbulence de ses sensations, il avait encore un peu de gouverne et d'esprit pour comprendre que le monde s'était fait silencieux autour d'eux et qu'ils devaient donner le spectacle de quelque chose de trop intime pour être exposé comme une banalité. Au prix de son désir réel, il se recula vivement, stoppant net le baiser et remit rapidement son masque pour cacher ses lèvres gonflées et les rougeurs qui le teintaient. Naruto tangua avant de reprendre son équilibre. Il garda les yeux fermés et respira avant de s'écrier comme s'il plaisantait « Le baiser à la française, c'est bon mais pas aussi bon que les ramens ! » L'assemblée encore choquée se détendit et quelques petits rires se firent entendre. Naruto rajouta « Qui a gagné les paris ? » Ce qui finit par dérider le groupe qui se laissa aller et commenta. Kakashi, voyait lui, le visage qui exprimait ces mots, rester sérieux malgré la tonalité. Enfin Naruto souleva ses paupières, dévoilant toute l'intensité de ce qu'il avait ressenti alors que sa langue venait repasser sur les traces de ce qui s'était produit. Il vit une immense vulnérabilité tenter de se cacher derrière la détermination. Il se sentit ébranlé… Que lui avait-il fait ? Que s'était-il fait ? Il n'était pas s'en savoir qu'il ressentait un désir d'homme le parcourir sans concession. Ce n'était qu'un môme et son élève par-dessus le marché ! Pourtant s'ils étaient seuls, là, maintenant, il reprendrait et irait plus loin, jusque dans un lit probablement et juste pour voir encore dans ce regard ce qu'il venait de découvrir, pour posséder cette force et cette puissance qui s'étaient abandonnées. Il avait beau être un ANBU si aguerri qu'il pouvait se protéger des émotions inutiles, ce qu'il ressentait était violent et incontournable. Il remit son masque de nonchalance alors que Sakura revenue en enfance, leurs demandait les impressions.

La soirée continua mais certains regards en disaient long quand ils se posaient sur Naruto ou lui. Celui de Shikamaru et il n'en fut pas surpris, celui de Sasuke pareillement, celui de Saï plus attentif qu'il n'y paraissait mais c'est Kurenai qui le confondit. Ils étaient tous partis finir au Maneki-Neko, un bar confortable où se retrouvaient souvent les ninjas de Konoha. Elle était venue s'assoir près de lui en poussant Gaï qui commentait le jeu et cherchait déjà comment en faire un nouveau défi pour lui et son éternel rival. En lui offrant un verre de saké, elle lui avait juste dit de faire attention. Il s'était tendu sous l'allusion, l'aura de tueur prête à faire son apparition. Elle avait alors posé doucement sa main sur son bras « Tu sais bien Kakashi que séduire n'est pas un jeu, il pourrait t'en coûter plus qu'il ne lui en coûtera… » Il n'avait pas répondu parce qu'il ne savait quoi dire et parce qu'il ne voulait rien dire, c'était assez perturbant en soi d'avoir pris autant de plaisir et de ressentir encore ce désir fort.

Après cela, les choses avaient semblé rentrer dans la normalité pour ceux inattentifs. Leur rapport pourtant s'était transformé, Kakashi se surprenait souvent à regarder Naruto et le surprenait à en faire de même, ils évitaient d'être trop proches dans les petits espaces. Le jeune-homme avait perdu un peu de son naturel quand il le vannait, signe distinctif que l'expérience restait toujours présente dans son esprit. S'il avait pu oublier ce baiser, le comportement différent de Naruto le lui rappelait de toute façon. Il s'était vu être encore plus attentif laissant son élève envahir subtilement sa bulle. Son habituel protection envers le disciple de Jiraya se renforçait maintenant d'une conscience plus accrue. Il maintenait son image, ne laissant rien paraître de son intérêt mais ne pouvait résister au besoin de voir s'il troublait Naruto. En cela il était subtil. Comme tout ce qu'il faisait, il en prenait toujours la mesure avant. Un geste particulier qui aurait pu paraître anodin, un regard plus intense, une modulation vocale à un moment bien précis, tous chargés d'autres sens suffisaient à le renseigner. Naruto réagissait très rapidement, portant toute son attention, son regard venant à la rencontre du sien automatiquement, son visage tourné se colorant de rougeurs plus ou moins légères. Il se régalait de toutes ces petites preuves de bouleversement et d'émoi et commençait à les rechercher. Leurs regards s'accrochaient plus longuement et son corps se rappelait à lui de plus en plus lors de ces échanges.

Six mois après cette fête mémorable, il fut envoyé par Tsunade en mission avec Naruto. Sasuke et Saï avaient été quand à eux, envoyés au pays du riz où la Godaïme avait joué le tout pour le tout, présentant Sasuke comme son diplomate officiel. Il ne savait toujours pas si elle s'était fichue de lui ou du monde. Ils auraient dû partir avec Sakura mais elle était enceinte de 5 mois et avait reçu l'ordre de se reposer si elle ne voulait pas accoucher prématurément. Madame Uchiwa n'avait pas le choix. Seuls, ils avaient pris la route. Le silence de Naruto voulait tout dire et Kakashi ne le rompait pas. Il profitait de fermer la marche pour le regarder de tout son soûl, souriant parfois derrière son masque quand il le voyait trébucher, perturbé pas cette attention, ou complètement surpris à la limite de tomber, quand il laissait un mot ou deux filer vers lui. Leur soirée bivouac fut le moment où il se permit de laisser tomber son masque. Naruto avait mis longtemps à s'endormir… Il avait fait appel à ses chiens pour profiter un peu de sa veille. Sa main n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller jouer avec les mèches blondes, il s'était rapproché, assez pour sentir le souffle du jeune-homme caresser ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il se tentait, il voyait les longs cils remuer… Il sourit, Naruto ne dormait pas finalement ! Les paupières se levèrent sur un regard franc et direct. L'interprétation n'en était pas difficile, les iris bleus exprimaient la même vulnérabilité qu'il avait découverte, le désir déjà présent qu'il apprécia et le défi de s'y dérober. Tout était dit, il prit ce qui lui était offert sans remord, il avait assez attendu. Faire l'amour à un homme… un ANBU était au-delà de ce type de considération et puis ce n'était qu'un jeu après tout. Pour autant, il ressentait quelque chose d'étrangement tendre à l'idée d'apprendre à Naruto l'art de l'amour après celui du baiser.

Il n'avait pas eu d'intention particulière. Tout du moins à cette époque, il pensait n'avoir rien planifié, juste un peu de plaisir et l'observation des réactions de son compagnon lui suffisaient, de toute façon il n'avait pas prévu d'aller bien loin. Mais Naruto était un tentateur… trop inexpérimenté pour laisser de glace un homme blasé par la vie de soldat qui n'attendait rien en particulier. Il aurait dû se douter qu'un tempérament spontané doublé d'une sensibilité à fleur de peau l'emmènerait à dépasser le cadre d'un apprentissage quelque conque ou d'un jeu. Le corps qui s'était laissé aller complètement à sa volonté avec autant d'impudeur et d'érotisme inconscients avait réveillé un désir qui l'avait dépassé. Ce regard si profond et si nu de tous masques et de toutes protections l'avait presque effrayé, allumant un feu farouche et sauvage sous sa peau. Il s'était attendu à des effets vocaux de la part de Naruto, il n'aurait pas été surpris avec la façon dont il bougeait sous lui. Ses mains avaient refaçonné les muscles tendus et tremblants accompagnés par ses lèvres pendant de lentes secondes, sentir que Naruto s'abandonnait, réagissant à ses attentions, allant jusqu'à les anticiper, le surprenant parfois de sa curiosité innocente, l'affectait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Quand il avait recouvert son membre de sa bouche et sa langue, il s'était attendu à un cri fort mais n'avait entendu qu'un souffle portant son prénom, juste « Kakashi » respiré dans une sourde voix, chuchoté avec toute la densité de cet instant. C'était comme si… il n'avait pas eu d'identité avant cela, il était au-delà de senseï, sempaï, taichou, ANBU… Cette voix qui le nommait de cette façon riche et complète le redonnait à lui-même. Il voulait plus, il prit donc un rythme torturant juste pour entendre ces sourds gémissements et son prénom s'échapper avant l'apogée, ses doigts avaient accompagné son entreprise et préparer Naruto à l'accueillir. Il s'était déplacé par la suite le laissant en attente douloureuse, s'installant entre les cuisses fermes. Le regard bleu s'était caché sous l'intensité quand il l'avait pénétré lentement et son prénom avait encore sonné de cette merveilleuse façon. Il en avait été fasciné… Chacun de ses mouvements avaient fait naître ce chant discret, la retenue de Naruto alors que son corps lui répondait totalement le bouleversait. Que connaissait-il de son élève impétueux ?

Ces gémissements éphémères et étouffés, lâchés par le trop plein de sensations, ces mains qui le tenaient presque à le marquer de par la force qui les habitaient, simples signes qui révélaient des profondeurs mystérieuses que Naruto cachait aux yeux du monde. Il voulut les absorber et les laisser vivre à l'intérieur. Son baiser se fit long, lent et profond et son rythme plus rapide, puissant et rude. Et puis il ne pouvait que répondre ainsi avec sa nature formée par de longues années. La spirale Uzumaki l'entraînait dans leur hauteur en prenant de la vitesse. Naruto faisait l'amour et s'abandonnait comme il faisait la guerre et ses combats, complètement et totalement engagé. Cette puissance édifiante se laissait domptée sous ses coups de reins, transformant sa propre violence latente en besoins qui y trouvaient l'assouvissement.

C'est ainsi qu'avait commencé leur histoire par un jeu qui s'était vite transformé et qui s'était développé depuis trois ans maintenant.

Le vent chargé des rosées du matin joua un instant dans ses épis argentés. Il soupira, revenant de son souvenir. La nièce du daïmo avait le même âge que Naruto, elle avait été élevée dans les arts politiques, il se doutait que la demande cachait autre chose qu'une descendance surtout celle du porteur de Kyuubi. Même si Naruto était adoré par les villageois, apprécié des pays alliés, son tempérament si peu affiné, sa façon de réagir avant de réfléchir, ce refus qu'il avait de garder les héritages d'un passé séculaire qui pourtant semblait immuable, ne pouvaient qu'effrayer ceux qui possédaient le pouvoir. Il se doutait que les nouveaux conseillers n'avaient pas été choisi au hasard, c'était d'ailleurs à la demande du daïmo qu'ils avaient leurs sièges. Une paix armée gagnée par la volonté du descendant de Minato qui commençait à peine à s'instaurer et voilà que les cercles politiques cherchaient déjà à la rendre caduque ou la détourner pour leurs profits. Il protégerait son emmerdeur numéro 1, ce gamin charmeur qu'il avait dans la peau… Il caressa du bout des doigts le nom d'Itachi. Pour cela, il fallait accepter de sacrifier leur histoire pour raison d'Etat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand Naruto rentra dans son bureau, il était de mauvaise humeur. Sasuke qui attendait son dobe de chef le remarqua tout de suite. Il était au courant de la nouvelle, il pensa que Kakashi allait encore prendre la mauvaise décision. A croire que l'expérience auprès de ce ninja blond n'inscrivait pas de plomb dans leurs têtes ! Il leva les yeux au ciel. Naruto se foutait comme de l'an 40 des codes et des sens, il était lui-même code et sens en perpétuel mouvement. Il était sûr que son senseï allait se planter dans sa décision mais ne pouvait en parler. Ces deux idiots croyaient que leur histoire n'était pas connue ! C'était vrai pour les autres mais pas pour lui, Shikamaru et Saï… Sakura le savait aussi, après tout l'équipe 7 était… il avait parfois du mal à l'admettre, une famille. Le regard extrême de son Hokage annonçait parfaitement la couleur. Le conseil allait en chier ! Sasuke aurait voulu rire à l'expression qui le traversait, crue mais révélatrice, il était l'exemple même du ninja qui avait été le plus emmerdé sur les 10 dernières années par la tête brûlée, et il ne s'en était pas sorti. ANBU de Konoha, chef de la police, père marié à une femme aussi adorable que redoutable, il se prenait régulièrement les vents puissants de son Hokage ou les poings violents de sa femme quand il avait tendance à vouloir reproduire ou faire perdurer les traditions de son clan défunt. Naruto avait retiré la guerre du monde parce qu'il la portait directement aux hommes concernés. Avec lui, le problème se traitait maintenant, dans l'instant d'homme à homme, avec les poings ou les mots et les choix n'étaient jamais en fonction du passé mais toujours dans l'idée de l'avenir. C'était brut, irréfléchi mais merde, ça marchait. Fini l'estampe japonaise réalisée avec tant de concentration par des mains savantes et il le savait mieux que qui conque, pion de Madara pour une grande partie de sa vie, décidé avant sa naissance même. Naruto avait éclaté Madara-baka-jiji comme il aimait l'appelé, lui retirant son pinceau et son encre, ramenant le nukenin qu'il avait travaillé au corps heures après heures, jours après jours. Naruto était un foutu chieur qui balançait des pots de peinture sur la toile du monde et les travaillait au rasengan. Il se foutait des signes, il ne restait qu'un éclatement de couleurs lumineuses et abstraites qui permettaient à chacun de trouver sa place en ayant la possibilité d'être libre de la forme et redonner de nouveaux sens. Un mariage pour la descendance… foutaise politique ! Il soutiendrait son crétin dans la guerre qu'il allait mener, une autre façon de se rebeller devant l'autorité pernicieuse des soi-disant pouvoirs absolus.

Naruto bouillait, il connaissait assez Kakashi pour savoir que son absence ce matin ne présageait rien de bon pour eux. Réveillé, seul, il aurait pourtant voulu parler. Mais aller parler avec Kakashi, c'est comme faire rire Sasuke, ça ne doit même pas figurer dans les rouleaux « techniques interdites Kishimoto » et aucun jutsu n'a encore été inventé dans ce sens. Claquant un dossier qu'il avait en main sur le bois sombre du bureau, il se retourna violemment vers son bras droit et ANBU, son chakra dense et lourd rendait l'atmosphère dangereuse.

- Shiyomi et Masaya, respectivement ma pseudo fiancée et son garde. Je veux tout savoir.

Il alla s'assoir, pestant entre ses dents puis fixa Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé attendant la suite.

- Les liens avec le daïmo et les trois baka du conseil, les rapports qu'ils entretiennent tous, leurs vies privées y compris. Tout Sasuke… je veux tout sur tous, même les plans pourris par encore pensés. Rang S classé top secret, je te mets Shikamaru et Saï en coéquipiers.

Il signa le rouleau qu'il lui lança sans regarder. Respirant un grand coup, tentant de se calmer, il reprit.

- Sasuke pas un mot à Kakashi-senseï.

Sasuke vit l'occasion de prendre le Kyuubi par les queues. Depuis ce fameux baiser, il avait gardé sous silence sa certitude. Il s'approcha malgré la tension et le prit par le col de sa veste de juunin orange, après tout c'était Naruto dont il s'agissait ! Il vint poser son regard sombre dans les iris bleus.

- Quand vas-tu arrêter de l'appeler senseï à moins que ses cours du soir ne soient pas terminés Naruto !

Il se retrouva écrasé contre le mur, un kunaï sur sa veine entament sa peau alors que le chakra maintenant libre faisait craquer le bois et le pressurisait. Ses yeux ne se baissèrent pas devant la fureur bleue. Sharigan en action, il continua malgré tout.

- Naruto… Dobe… Nous sommes plusieurs à nous en douter et Sakura trouve ça mignon.

C'était bien de connaître les faiblesses de son Hokage et sa vie amoureuse en était une. La colère tomba derechef, Naruto devint rouge pivoine et alla se rassoir comme un gamin pris en faute et démasqué. Sakura trouvait ça mignon, la honte ! Ils étaient plusieurs à savoir, double honte ! Kakashi et lui n'avaient pas pris assez de précaution, triple honte pour un ancien ANBU et un Hokage !

- Qui… il faut que je règle ça !

- Crétin… tes amis baka ! Tu vas les mettre aux arrêts dans les mains d'Ibiki pour informations compromettantes sur la vie privée de leur Hokage… t'es vraiment un dobe, Dobe !

- La ferme Teme !

- Shikamaru, Saï, moi et Sakura alors ?

- Puisque tu le sais… Ne dites rien à Kakashi, Sasuke.

- Pourquoi, il a plus d'expériences que toi en matière de manipulation. Vous en avez parlé ?

Sasuke rarement loquace, profitait du désappointement de Naruto pour tirer les infos dont il avait besoin et qui lui permettraient aussi de répondre à la curiosité débordante de sa chère et tendre. Mission Uchiwa Haruno Sakura, espionner Naruto et Kakashi. Pour Naruto facile, mais Kakashi, ils n'avaient déjà pas réussi il y a 10 ans, pourquoi cela aurait dû changer, sa femme avait vraiment des idées de gamine parfois. Mais pour l'heure, il savait que cet ordre du conseil pouvait déstabiliser le couple. Il se demandait quelle était la raison d'avoir gardé secret leur relation. Une partie de Konoha aurait du mal à accepter, une infime ne le ferait pas mais Naruto était passé par trop de combats pour être reconnu et accepté, il ne se laisserait pas mener sur ses choix d'ordre privé. Et puis quand on était en face de la puissance libérée de l'Hokage, il fallait être fou et téméraire pour le traiter de tapette, pas différent en cela pour Kakashi. Les deux hommes ne se prêtaient pas à l'envie de les prendre pour des crétins, la mort était si vite arrivée dans ce bas monde ! Il se réinstalla dans son siège en observant le visage encore coloré, posé dans deux paumes, les yeux fermés et en réflexion. La voix sourde et calme, Naruto lui répondit.

- On en a pas parlé… rien d'autre à rajouter.

Le ton était las et triste. Sasuke n'aima pas cela. Il réfléchit aux deux hommes.

- Un Hokage peut devoir être radical dans ses positions et ses actions…

Le regard d'acier fixa Sasuke, un sourire animal apparut aux lèvres.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Je compte sur toi et les gars, Sasuke ! Et rien à Kakashi.

Le sourire métallique aux lèvres, Sasuke disparut de la pièce. Naruto étira ses jambes et regarda par les baies. Cette après-midi, le conseil viendrait en compagnie de Shiyomi et Masaya. C'était Kakashi qui devait les amener ici avant qu'ils ne visitent Konoha et prennent le thé. Putain, il aurait préféré un ramen à l'Ichikaru plutôt qu'une tasse de thé dans le salon officiel où il allait encore se ridiculiser !

Ses derniers instants avec Nagato lui rappelaient bien des choses et leur discussion restait dans sa mémoire. Idiots de daïmo et ses conseillers, comme s'il ne savait pas que c'était juste un fer à une patte pour manipuler l'Hokage porteur du démon et régner à travers lui. Il avait promis à sa mère d'être le plus grand Hokage orange de l'histoire, il avait promis à son père, Jiraya et Nagato de trouver la solution, il avait promis à un ANBU extraordinaire mort pour Konoha et son frère de changer ce monde. Il s'était promis de garder un senseï particulier dans sa vie. Hors de question d'accepter ce marché de dupe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi regardait Shiyomi, c'était une belle jeune-femme à n'en pas douter. De longs cheveux brillants châtains et de beaux yeux en amande d'un brun chaud, son visage doux aurait pu faire oublier la lueur d'intelligence fine qui transparaissait dans son regard curieux. Quand les conseillers se penchèrent pour lui parler à l'oreille, son regard se durcit irrémédiablement. Elle avait donc un caractère bien trempé. Le jeune-homme qui l'accompagnait se tenait quelques centimètres derrière elle, son regard était agressif, il semblait en colère plus encore lorsqu'il le posait sur les trois conseillers. Il leurs fut présenté, elle lui sourit mais elle ne put empêcher une lueur de reconnaissance et d'intérêt l'éclairer un instant. Kakashi nota l'information, il avait sa petite idée en voyant un sourire méchant et fugace disparaître des lèvres d'un des conseillers. Aucune surprise au final, la nièce du daïmo avait dû lire les dossiers de tous les shinobis. Il s'avança et les invita à le suivre jusqu'à la tour de l'Hokage. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Shiyomi qui regardait tout ce qu'elle découvrait lui posa une question d'une voix mélodieuse.

- Kakashi-san, vous avez donc volé le second baiser de mon futur mari, était-il maladroit ?

S'il était surpris, il n'en montra rien. C'est avec cette façon si nonchalante de parler qu'il lui répondit, piqué à la fois par la curiosité de sa réponse.

- Aucunement Shiyomi-san, mais je ne pourrais rien vous en dire de plus, je ne l'ai embrassé qu'une fois.

- Ha… et en tant qu'ancien professeur quoique vous semblez prendre votre rôle à cœur, pourriez-vous me dire s'il est fâché de ce mariage arrangé ?

- Ma… Il faudrait lui demander ou à son bras droit et meilleur ami, vous savez… le traître Uchiwa Sasuke !

Son petit gloussement fut perçu par la jeune-femme et par elle seule.

- Je n'y manquerais pas Kakashi-san, ce qui me gêne c'est de savoir que mon futur époux n'a embrassé que deux fois et c'était des hommes, vous comprendrez mon inquiétude !

- Un accident et un défi, vous ne devriez pas vous en faire Shiyomi-san !

Ils continuèrent dans le silence leur chemin. Deux questions si anodines, somme toute questions normales pour une jeune-fille qui devait épouser un parfait inconnu. Pour une noble élevée dans le pouvoir pour le pouvoir, une question n'était jamais sans raison.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, Kakashi entra le premier pour annoncer les visiteurs. Son ton était détaché et son regard plus froid qu'à l'habitude. Naruto comprit. Ils en parleraient mais Kakashi avait pris sa décision s'en lui et se retirait. Il sera les dents et ses yeux le fulgurèrent avant qu'il affiche un masque souriant. Kakashi fit exactement comme si il n'avait rien vu et laissa la place aux conseillers et leurs invités. Pour palier à la colère qui l'habitait ainsi qu'à la peine, il en rajouta dans l'accueil chaleureux du groupe et prit soin tout particulièrement de Shiyomi, la flattant de ses sourires. Sasuke était attendu avant de commencer leur balade dans les rues de Konoha. Quand il arriva, ils se regardèrent chacun comprenant l'autre sans parler. Shiyomi nota toutes ces interactions. Même si les dossiers montés depuis un an par les conseillers étaient bien étayés, la réalité dépassait ce qu'ils en avaient conclu. Le bras droit et traître avait toute la confiance et plus encore de l'Hokage quand au dernier des professeurs, tout fuyant qu'il était, ses réponses évasives et légères le protégeaient de toutes fuites d'informations ou d'interprétations qui pourraient tourner à son désavantage. Elle pensa qu'il en serait de même pour le reste de l'équipe et sûrement des proches d'Uzumaki Naruto. Son oncle n'était pas très fin, un héros aux alliances basées sur de l'amitié et du respect, un village complet le reconnaissant et des bras droits amis qui lui devaient tous la vie, comment pouvait-il penser un seul instant qu'un mariage aux raisons si farfelues allait lui assurer la commande du jeune-homme. Manipuler un tel homme qui avait un sourire plus lumineux que le soleil encore et une force qui avait fait plier le monde shinobi pour le diriger dans une autre direction. Elle se dit que c'était son oncle qui était dépassé et enfantin pas l'inverse. Pour autant elle ferait son devoir mais si l'opportunité lui était donnée de choisir un nouveau chemin grâce au beau jeune-homme blond devant elle, elle le prendrait sans regret au risque de planter cet oncle et ses vieux sbires dégoulinant de mensonges et de fausseté.

Naruto avait une envie furieuse de frapper. Kakashi restait impassible, éloigné dans sa bulle protectrice derrière son masque. Son super hyper intelligent de senseï… conneries tout ça oui ! Continuer de flatter Shiyomi n'allait l'amener à rien. On le traitait toujours de tête de mule mais il était entouré de têtes de mule ! La tête de mule, c'était comme les shuriken et les kunaï, cela faisait parti de la panoplie du parfait petit ninja… Il se prit un regard bien noir de Sasuke… pas la peine d'en rajouter et si un ninja pouvait comprendre Kakashi, c'était bien son meilleur ami. Il se relâcha et tourna réellement toute son attention vers sa future épouse. La meilleure façon d'attraper un homme qui ne veut pas vous noter, c'est de réellement en être indifférent et l'oublier, c'est ce que Sasuke pensa quand il ressentit tout d'un coup la présence de Kakashi plus fortement. Naruto et Shiyomi discutaient à bâtons rompus, le courant passait bien, on entendait souvent des éclats de rire mélodieux se mêler avec ceux plus graves de l'Hokage. Quand Naruto mis sa main sur la hanche de Shiyomi alors que l'autre la tenait au coude pour l'empêcher de tomber, Sasuke eut l'impression d'être en plein combat ninja. Deux auras de tueur alourdissaient l'atmosphère, sans mal il reconnu celle de son senseï et découvrit celle de Masaya. Il dut faire un effort pour s'empêcher de ricaner. Les crétins ! Naruto s'était retourné tout en tenant encore la jeune-fille.

- Un problème Kakashi, un danger ?

- Ma… non rien Hokage-sama !

La jeune-fille regardait avec interrogation son propre compagnon qui se mit à tousser comme pour s'excuser. Naruto reprit sa position et continua sa discussion avec Shiyomi tout en traversant la rue, se dirigeant maintenant vers l'académie. Les réactions avaient été un peu trop synchronisées pour penser que Kakashi avait agi au danger dégagé par Masaya. Pour autant, les quelques infos déjà trouvées par Shika et Saï sur le garde du corps prenaient un nouveau sens. Le jeune-homme était un demi-frère, il avait été adopté par les parents de Shiyomi. Saï avait retravaillé dans les archives de Danzou, Masaya était extrêmement protecteur de la jeune-fille qui semblait apprécier ce comportement. Ils étaient toujours ensemble. Sasuke maintenant pouvait mettre un nom sur cette protection au vu de cette réaction. Pour Kakashi, c'était un peu surprenant, il en fallait pour que l'homme se dévoile. Sasuke sourit intérieurement « Alors Kakashi-senseï, t'as le crétin blond dans la peau ! »

Naruto apprécia la jeune-femme, elle avait du tempérament, elle était intelligente, elle avait quelque chose de sa Sakura-chan. Il ne se trompait pas, elle avait une envie de vivre librement et de sortir de ses obligations. Un pion qui à demi-mot lui demandait presque s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle. C'était bon à prendre. Il se sentait plus léger depuis la réaction excessive de Kakashi quand ils visitaient Konoha. Ça aussi, c'était bon à prendre. Il laissait le soin à Sasuke et son senseï de traiter les trois conseillers qui caquetaient et tentaient de s'insinuer dans leur conversation. Pour Masaya, l'homme était amoureux. Rapide conclusion, il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître la réaction, il avait eu la même lors d'une soirée quand Anko était venu faire du gringue à kakashi…

Il était tard mais il n'allait pas encore rentrer, il attendait les premiers rapports de Sasuke. Il faudrait lui régler son compte à celui là, il s'était foutu de lui pendant tout le cérémonial du thé et pour cause, Naruto ne l'avait jamais appris, c'était Shiyomi qui avait dû le réaliser, bonjour l'éducation. Il savait quoi faire sur un champ de bataille mais beaucoup moins avec ces traditions. Des bols de ramen avaient traversé son esprit pendant toute la cérémonie et même des bols de thé au saké, il avait imaginé une cérémonie du ramen, le must en matière de rituel pour des officiels… pas très longtemps devant le regard de Sasuke pour tout dire. Il était urgent de demander à Saï de lui trouver un bouquin sur « les cérémonies pour les nuls ».

Sasuke apparut entouré d'ombres comme à son habitude dans le bureau plus sombre à cette heure. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, que de cinéma celui là ! Il attendit patiemment. Un petit livre traversa la pièce pour atterrir sur son bureau. Il le prit, le retourna pour tomber sur le titre, il sentait la colère monter.

- Cadeau de Saï quand je lui ai raconté ainsi qu'à Shika ta représentation officielle et ta conception toute particulière de la cérémonie du thé…

- La ferme Teme… la ferme !

- Bien Dobe-sama !

- Sasuke…

La taquinerie prit fin tout suite. Sasuke s'installa confortablement tout en posant les premiers dossiers sur le bois sombre.

- Masaya et Shiyomi sont à la limite d'une relation, elle ne quitte jamais l'homme qui la protège de tout y compris du daïmo et sa cour, ils habitent ensemble. Les fidèles de… _Sasuke avait toujours un mal fou à faire référence aux anciens conseillers trop de colère encore. Naruto le regarda et comprit… _se sont ralliés au daïmo et font partie maintenant de ses conseillers. Les trois envoyés à Konoha sont assez particuliers. L'un d'eux n'est rien de moins qu'un ancien ANBU de la racine et proche de son feu chef, les deux autres ont toujours été fervents de nos deux anciens…

- Tu penses coup d'Etat ?

Coup d'Etat, Shika, Saï et lui y avaient réfléchi. Il voyait plutôt l'influence de Shiyomi gouvernée de loin par le daïmo ainsi que celle du conseiller ex-racine. Mais un assassinat était envisageable, quelque chose qui pouvait passer pour un accident ou une maladie. Naruto était perçu comme quelqu'un de peu réfléchi qui avait du mal avec les subtilités, un leader pour le terrain et les grandes causes pas un fin stratège, ni un fin politicien sur du long terme. Sasuke savait l'erreur d'appréciation, son ami et coéquipier avait changé, sa rencontre avec son frère ainé, avec Nagato et d'autres l'avait muri et s'il osait… sa relation avec Kakashi aussi.

- Shiyomi ne veut pas de cela Sasuke, elle cherche une porte de sortie !

- Tu vas vite en besogne, tu la connais à peine !

- Fait moi confiance… je le sais !

Il reconnaissait bien là Naruto, ok.

- Alors Hokage-sama ?

Quand Sasuke usait de cette appellation, Naruto avait presque envie de danser. Sasuke était sérieux et le prenait au sérieux.

- Je vais missionner Kakashi sur l'ex-racine… Je contacte Gaara pour la porte de sortie de ma chère et tendre et de son amoureux… _Sasuke ne dit rien, Naruto avait remarqué._ Pas d'incident diplomatique, ma future femme aimant tant me rendre service va faire un grand tour des pays pendant un très loooong temps représentant Konoha et son futur mari d'Hokage. Nous aurons toute possibilité dans l'entrefaite de réduire puis désamorcer la menace du daïmo et des derniers opposants. Il faut que je parle à Tsunade-baba…

- Un peu succins le plan ! Cela ne te laissera pas libre Naruto, le daïmo va te demander des comptes régulièrement, l'ex-racine doit être totalement neutralisé, sous quel motif ? Il va falloir que tu épouses Shiyomi réellement ou que tu signes un rouleau comme quoi elle est bien ta future si tu veux la faire partir sans inconvénients.

- Ouais, ouais… laisse moi y réfléchir !

Sasuke prit son temps avant de tenter de remettre Kakashi dans la conversation, c'est d'une voix amicale et posée qu'il s'exprima.

- Pourquoi Naruto ne veux-tu pas en discuter avec Kakashi, il pourrait…

- Stop… je t'arrête tout de suite. Actuellement Kakashi est entrain de plier bagage dans mon appartement, je suis peut-être stupide mais pas au point de comprendre qu'il va m'annoncer que pour le bien de Konoha et de son Hokage, il vaut mieux qu'il redevienne le talentueux et libre Copyninja en service.

- Comment… ?

- Mode et technique sennin, tu devrais le savoir !

- Hun…

- Rentre chez toi Sasuke et passe du temps avec Itachi junior, préviens Sakura-chan que je m'invite chez elle avec ma future la semaine prochaine pour un petit diner.

- Naruto… je suis maître chez moi… arrête de présenter les choses comme-ci Sakura décidait de tout à la maison !

- C'est pas le cas ?

- La ferme Dobe !

- Tu vois, je deviens plus intelligent et toi plus souple, c'est peut-être ce qu'on appelle le miracle de l'amour !

- Dobe….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans les appartements privés de Shiyomi, un homme attendait son arrivée. Il était mis à rude épreuve depuis ce mariage arrangé. Il avait peur, cette seule visite l'avait effrayé, Shiyomi pourrait bien tomber sous le charme du blond. Ils avaient prévu qu'ils s'enfuiraient un jour et qu'ils vivraient au grand jour ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Il en était malade, tout ce temps à espérer, à chercher le moyen de se libérer de cette prison. Il n'allait pas laisser sans rien faire cette machination se dérouler. Quand la jeune-femme ferma la porte derrière elle, il se déplaça vite et silencieusement la pressant contre le bois, ses lèvres vinrent capturer les siennes dans un baiser urgent. Il voulait une preuve qu'il existait, que leurs sentiments n'étaient pas qu'un rêve qui avait aidé à tenir toutes ses années. La jeune-femme se laissa faire et répondit même, il se laissa aller, le baiser devenait passionné, il sentit deux mains fines le rapprocher encore. Il s'apaisa, reprenant une légère contenance avant de se reculer.

- Idiot ! Mais je suis contente qu'enfin tu aies osé faire le pas Masaya.

L'étreignant maintenant alors qu'il allait poser son menton sur son épaule, il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- J'avais si peur… tu comprends… tu ne m'as jamais fait de signe pour… et tu as laissé ce blond te toucher…

Le rire mélodieux s'envola dans la pièce alors que Shiyomi s'arrangeait plus confortablement dans les bras de l'homme.

- Naruto et moi avons dû trouver le bon timing pour faire réagir nos amoureux respectifs mais c'était un bon plan !

- Pardon ! Vos amoureux respectifs, il n'y avait que toi ! Tu veux dire quoi par là !

- Pas ton problème Masaya, je te demanderais de faire confiance à Naruto et jouer le jeu devant les officiels. Notre porte de sortie est là. Elle caressa doucement son visage. Si je n'étais pas déjà irrémédiablement amoureuse de toi, tu as raison, Naruto aurait pu être un rival. Il la regarda en colère… Mais j'ai déjà mon idiot et je ne le changerais pour rien au monde.

Elle l'embrassa lui coupant toute possibilité de répondre. Oui, la liberté n'était pas loin !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans l'appartement à peine éclairé, Kakashi préparait ses affaires. Il était plutôt lent dans son action, ça lui coûtait. Kurenai avait finalement raison… Il allait devoir discuter, expliquer à Naruto le bien fondé de sa décision. Il se demandait s'il aurait assez de force pour voir le couple vivre et peut-être s'épanouir dans les années qui viendraient. Il verrait même peut-être des bambins Uzumaki un jour courir dans les rues de Konoha. Aurait-il assez de recul pour protéger Naruto en faisant abstraction de son histoire avec lui ? Il regarda le grand lit ou finissait toujours leurs différents, où il aimait à paresser quand le temps lui était accordé, son gamin turbulent dans les bras. Un lit qui accueillerait bientôt un autre corps… Cela faisait mal mais sa décision était prise. De tout façon, il avait anticipé cette fin que ce soit un mariage arrangé ou une histoire d'amour naissante. Il était bien trop vieux pour le jeune-homme qui n'avait eu d'expérience qu'avec lui. Il vivait au jour le jour jusqu'à une fin. Et puis Naruto n'avait jamais été tenté d'inverser les rôles dans leurs rapports physiques. Un signe que leur histoire était un état de fait et non pas un état qui à l'origine avait été recherché. Il s'éloigna en entendant son Hokage rentrer. La présence forte était indéniable et la puissance du chakra qui coulait n'annonçait pas une discussion tranquille et mature. Il se retourna, caché derrière son masque pour regarder l'homme qui avait mis à bas Madara, il se demanda si son heure était venue.

Mode Hokage-Kyuubi-Sennin, un drôle de mélange surpuissant qui se dégageait du corps de Naruto et faisait vibrer les meubles autour de lui. Difficile de s'échapper quand ce type de chakra apparaissait. Naruto regardait Kakashi sans sourire, neuf queues apparurent derrière lui sans prévenir à quelques centimètres du dos, son corps ne subissait plus de transformation depuis qu'il s'était créé un nouveau sceau appelé « Sceau de la détermination extrême » en hommage à Jiraya, la densité ne s'intensifiait que sur commande. Kakashi pensa « Il maîtrise, ça craint ! » il n'avait jamais redouté Naruto qui le laissait faire mais là ! Il se rappela qu'il avait en face de lui le plus puissant des ninjas qui ait existé. Cinq queues arrivèrent avec une telle vitesse que même son Sharingan n'aurait pu l'en protéger. Elles s'enroulèrent autour de ses membres, ses cuisses ressentirent la brûlure comme ses avant bras, avant de se sentir enserrer à la taille par la cinquième. Le regard toujours de glace le fixait alors que Naruto avait adopté une pose assez nonchalante comme à la Gaï sans le pouce relevé.

- Ce soir, je parle Kakashi puisque tu ne le voulais pas et peu importe ce que tu as à dire. Je t'explique l'affaire.

Deux autres queues venaient de se renfermer sur ses poignets, une des deux dernières commençait à dézipper sa tenue de juunin. Un sourire animal était apparu sur le visage froid.

- Mission senseï, me faire tomber Nobu, conseiller ex-racine et le remettre à Ibiki pour interrogatoire poussé. Je veux le réseau des anciens opposants à Konoha qui vivent et pensent qu'ils peuvent un jour reprendre le pouvoir.

Kakashi vit les mains de son compagnon faire les signes d'un sceau inconnu qu'il appliqua sur la queue restée libre qui le déshabillait. Il ressentit un vent doux, sa veste et son haut disparurent, laissant la queue maintenant chaleureuse le caresser. C'était quoi ce sceau ! Il voulut réagir mais les autres attaches se resserrèrent le privant de mouvement.

- Deuxième mission senseï, protection de ma future femme et de son garde.

L'aura de tueur de Kakashi fit son apparition, il ne pouvait se résoudre à jouer les baby-sitters avec la jeune-femme. Naruto laissa échapper une salve de chakra qui lui rappela en la matière qu'il n'était pas en position pour négocier ou refuser. Elle arriverait la semaine prochaine et serait installée dans les appartements des officiels. Il serait garde. Il grogna malgré tout. La queue toucha son masque et le fit disparaitre laissant à découvert ses lèvres plissées par le rictus de la colère. Elle descendit doucement le long de ses côtes avant de s'arrêter sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Le sourire animal se fit plus grand avant la disparition du vêtement et du sous vêtement. Kakashi se sentit nu et stupide avec ses chaussures au pied. Plus encore quand le rire grave éclata dans la chambre alors que le regard bleu venait de s'allumer par la fantaisie du moment. Il ne put s'empêcher de gronder sa menace.

- Naruto !

Le visage se ferma automatiquement alors que la queue enlevait cette fois les sandales. Naruto se déplaça, s'avançant vers Kakashi. Les queues le lévitèrent. Il se déshabilla rapidement et nu s'installa sur le lit en regardant son senseï maintenant écartelé en suspension à une cinquantaine de centimètre au dessus de lui. D'un doigt coquin, il retraça le mamelon qu'il regardait avant de le laisser descendre sur les abdos qui réagirent sous la caresse. Son désir était visible et Naruto ne voulait pas s'en cacher. Trois années… est-ce que Kakashi n'avait pas pris au sérieux leur relation pour se la jouer au Sasuke ou plus noblement à l'Itachi. Il y avait réfléchi et les confidences de Shiyomi, ses incertitudes lui avaient donné en la matière de quoi faire le point.

- Je vais te faire l'amour senseï, il faut bien que tu vois si je maîtrise les techniques que tu m'as apprises depuis trois ans et puis ensuite tu partiras comme tu l'as prévu.

Kakashi cherchait dans le regard bleu quelque chose qui le rassurerait. Naruto lui faire l'amour, c'était inscrire une réalité à laquelle il n'avait pas voulu croire. Partir après, c'était souffrir sans pouvoir l'ignorer et se donner le change. C'était cruel et plus pénible qu'un combat. Le regard bleu ne faisait aucune concession, il ne cachait même pas la douleur à ces paroles. La voix de Naruto se fit douce et basse.

- Première leçon Kakashi, le gage de Jiraya…

Il se sentit basculer pendant qu'une queue appuyait sur sa nuque et rapprochait son visage de celui de son compagnon. Naruto ne joua pas, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et férocement avant d'attendrir le baiser. Il sentait les paumes chaudes courir sur sa peau ainsi que deux des queues qui le caressaient très légèrement ne faisant qu'allumer après leurs passages des lignes de feu qui le faisaient frémir. Le baiser s'intensifiait réveillant pleinement son propre désir. Les lèvres pleines se déplacèrent sur sa joue et sa mâchoire avant d'aller jouer derrière son oreille et descendre dans son cou pour le butiner. Il ferma les yeux, Naruto prenait son temps, le goûtant totalement et y prenant plaisir.

- Tu sais Kakashi, j'en rêve depuis si longtemps, te voir laisser ta force se faire défaire et me montrer ta tendresse sans ton masque…

Son corps descendit de plusieurs centimètres, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de subir et se laisser aller. Les lèvres et la langue chaude de Naruto venaient de descendre sur sa poitrine et jouaient maintenant sur sa partie la plus réactive, les mains caressaient son dos et ses flancs alors que les queues continuaient leur ouvrages sur ses jambes, sur ses fesses, entre elles. L'une remonta sur son visage et lui ôta son bandeau puis reprit sa place. Naruto se déplaça, commandant à ses queues de le surélever un peu, il le regarda amoureusement. Ses abdos se crispèrent et son cœur battit plus rapidement avant que la bouche généreuse ne reprenne la sienne pour un long ballet. C'était affolant, derrière la douceur, il sentait la force. Derrière la force, il sentait le besoin. Les lèvres de Naruto reprirent le chemin, descendant lentement jusqu'à son nombril à peine caché dans lequel il rejoua ce qu'il avait fait plus haut. Pris de vertige sous ces sensations éveillées par les multiples caresses, il tremblait. Quand il vit Naruto s'approcher de son membre, il laissa échapper son prénom, c'était comme une demande. Son Sharigan voyait au ralenti la langue courir sur la veine, remonter pour jouer. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau sous la chaleur de la bouche qui venait de l'engloutir et gémit. Il était avalé complètement dans la moiteur brûlante, il ne durait pas longtemps, il le savait, en cela Naruto avait depuis bien longtemps appris ses leçons, sous le mouvement fluide et régulier puis plus rapide, il finit par se libérer. Naruto sans pudeur le nettoyait alors qu'une partie mêlée de salive venait lubrifier ses doigts avant qu'il ne les sente venir entre ses fesses le préparer. Il prit là encore son temps… Son corps alangui réagit et son désir à nouveau se fit ressentir. Naruto se déplaça, le surélevant bien plus haut cette fois. Il s'agenouilla sur le lit, sexe bandé et fier. Il se mit à se caresser, se préparant tout en regardant Kakashi.

- Naruto…

Il ne put finir, un doigt vint se poser sur ses lèvres alors que les iris bleus le fixaient, profonds et nus parlant de son sentiment le plus vrai. Il trembla entendant la voix riche de Naruto.

- Tu ne comprends pas…

Kakashi se sentit être redressé puis cambré au maximum par les queues avant d'être abaissé doucement jambes largement ouvertes comme offert sans pudeur mais il ne résistait pas et n'en avait pas envie, les paumes vinrent écarter ses fesses avant qu'il ne sente le sexe dur et brûlant le pénétrer doucement. Il se mordit la lèvre, c'était étrange, inscrivant indéfectiblement un changement dans leur relation. Les queues le relevèrent, les yeux bleus étaient tourmentés entre plaisir, peine et colère fixant son regard avant que les lèvres pleines ne lui imposent un nouveau silence sous un baiser sauvage. Il bascula à l'arrière aussitôt, les épaules sur le drap alors que ses hanches étaient toujours en apesanteur, la prise ferme des bras autour de sa taille venait s'ajouter à la chaleur de la queue qui l'encerclait. Naruto se mit en mouvement, la douceur de la première pénétration fut balayée par ses coups de butoir forts et puissants, calculés pour lui donner le maximum de plaisir et le retenir dans ce besoin. Il entendit dans son oreille à travers le souffle brûlant et rapide ses mots.

- Tu ne m'oublieras pas Kakashi, je te le promets…

Il voulait… il voulait le toucher… il voulait pouvoir l'embrasser et le serrer contre lui. La force qu'il avait cru sienne, qu'il avait cru dompter était entrain de ravager sa chair, de le marquer au fer rouge de la passion crue. Naruto lui faisait… le tuait à chaque pénétration, lui imposant son rythme, sa violence, son besoin plus puissant qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Ses yeux brûlants ne cachaient ni le plaisir, ni la peine, sa voix si retenue d'habitude laissait des râles graves s'échapper à chaque mouvement. Son cœur allait exploser, son corps en sueur et brûlant était forcé d'accueillir le jeune-homme et le plaisir sans pouvoir se cacher ou mettre une distance. Naruto s'approcha de ses lèvres, ils arrivaient à une fin proche.

- Aaaaaah… Naruto !

- Senseï stupide ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que c'était un jeu ?

Il se déhancha brutalement accélérant le rythme une dernière fois.

- Je t'aime Kakashi… c'est ton dernier mot.

Il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser profond lui coupant la possibilité de répondre alors que les queues disparurent. Kakashi referma ses bras aussitôt sur son corps, accompagnant librement ses mouvements de son bassin et appuyant sur la nuque blonde, ils durèrent ce qu'ils purent durer, les baisers devenaient presque violents sous la tension, il ravagea le cou doré et mordit l'épaule entre des gémissements forts, ses mains vinrent appuyer au bas des reins et soutenir le rythme, la jouissance le prit brutalement quand il ressentit ses muscles se tendre ou se resserrer en le sentant se déverser en lui. Son propre grognement sourd fut absorbé par une bouche vorace alors qu'il se libérait à nouveau.

Nu, relâché, le corps trempé et le souffle haché, il n'en revenait pas. « Imprévisible… impétueux… indompté… et l'aimant… » Il resserra ses bras sur le corps humide et chaud de sa tête de mule qui reposait sur son torse après cette déclaration. Il aurait des marques demain, sûrement mal aux reins et soyons honnête mal aux fesses aussi. Quand Naruto dormirait du sommeil des justes, il partirait, il savait que c'était non négociable. Il s'était encore planté, Jiraya aurait pu écrire un livre sur Naruto, ça l'aurait bien arrangé plus que des techniques de dragues. Il caressa doucement les épis blonds et sentit le corps sur lui trouver une position confortable. Il remonta les draps…

Vers trois heures du matin, il se releva et installa Naruto qui baragouinait sous le changement avant de le couvrir. Assis sur le bord du lit, il regarda tendrement le visage endormi, caressant ses mèches.

- Ma… je vais devoir réviser mon petit bouquin orange et recommencer à zéro avec toi Naruto !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shika et Saï avaient rapidement avancé. Sasuke avait parlé avec Sakura, il estimait que la sœur de cœur de leur Hokage se devait de faire partie de cette mission. Naruto tempêterait mais le connaissant, il finirait par accepter et même voir l'intérêt. Il avait été envoyé en mission à Suna comme diplomate. Rien à redire depuis que Tsunade lui avait joué ce tour pendable. Ça les avait arrangés, il devait expliquer l'histoire à Gaara et lui apporter l'itinéraire de la fuite des amants que le Kazekage devait préparer. Tsunade avait donné tous ses contacts dans les différents endroits qu'elle avait visité et ses mots d'introduction pour le couple. Sakura était rentrée en fin de semaine dans le bureau de Naruto comme si un tremblement de terre venait de se déclencher sous la tour. L'Hokage n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le poing dévastateur de sa sœur sur sa tête, il lui tournait le dos, occupé à ranger des dossiers.

- Itaï… Sakura-chan, pourquoi tu me frappes ?

- Baka Naruto ! Tu ne me dis rien et je ne peux pas t'aider du coup !

- Assis toi pendant que je ferme la porte et que je mette mon sceau de confidence tu veux…

Elle vint s'assoir et se mit à souffler attendant que Naruto finisse et vienne lui aussi s'installer. Il sortit une petite bouteille de saké venant de Tsunade et servit deux verres, il lui proposa le sien. Elle sourit… lui aussi. Les mauvaises habitudes de Tsunade étaient honorées entre eux de temps en temps. Sasuke n'était pas au courant. S'il n'était pas parti chez Orochimaru… après tout !

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu te confier à moi Naruto, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que toi et Kakashi-senseï et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir mignonne et friponne, êtes ensemble…

- Oh la… imagine rien et ne me demande pas de précisions, je te vois venir Sakura-chan, tu vas pas te mettre à écrire des Icha version Yaoi non ?

- Rhoooo… tout suite, mais je suis ta sœur, c'est normal que tu m'en parles !

- Qu'est-ce que t'a raconté ce traître de Sasuke ?

- Tu parles de mon mari et de ton frère, je te rappelle !

- Ok, ok Sakura-chan ! Alors dis-moi !

- Le mariage arrangé pour un soi-disant futur petit Uzumaki. L'ex-racine et les conseillers, le daïmo et son envie de pouvoir et ton ordre de protéger ta future femme. Pourquoi d'ailleurs Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma ?

- … parce que ma future femme est comme moi un pion… que j'ai les moyens de lui donner sa liberté et lui permettre de vivre sa vie de femme loin des traquenards.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre avec le daïmo ?

- L'équipe de Sasuke s'occupe de monter le dossier de ses amitiés étranges en opposition avec ce qui existe depuis que Madara-baka-jiji repose dans le néant que Kyuubi lui a aménagé. Entre autre un dossier purement fait pour le forcer à s'incliner. Quand à Kakashi-sen-seï Sakura et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire doux éclairer ses lèvres, il va me faire tomber Nobu dans les jolies petites mains savantes d'Ibiki. La racine pense qu'elle peut encore servir d'arme, je vais lui rappeler que l'arme ultime comme Danzou aimait à penser, c'est moi.

- Parfois je me demande où est passé mon frère turbulent et naïf…

- Toujours là Sakura-chan mais j'honore mes propres codes et mes propres souvenirs. A ces mots, l'image de ses personnes précieuses apparut dans son esprit. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Je veux que tu deviennes proche de Shiyomi, c'est une double protection avec Kakashi.

Devant le regard vert devenu intensivement grivois, il regretta presque de lui avoir demandé ce service.

- Sakura-chaaaaaaan… même pas dans tes rêves. Kakashi n'étant pas au courant de mon plan, je préfère que tu le laisses croire qu'il ya peut-être, je dis bien peut-être une idylle naissante entre moi et Shiyomi… Je la mettrais au courant de ce que j'ai prévu. Un autre verre ?

- Pas de refus… tu t'améliores Naruto. Dans quelques années tu seras redoutable…

- Et en retraite j'espère. Comme ça, j'irais couler mes vieux jours avec mon très vieux senseï au soleil, on en aura besoin pour nos rhumatismes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi, adossé au mur de l'appartement regardait Shiyomi et Naruto rire et discuter. Les petits gestes de Naruto ne le bluffaient pas. Sakura parlait avec un Masaya plus calme mais toujours attentif à la jeune-femme aux cheveux châtains. Il le surprenait parfois à suivre du regard la main de Naruto qui venait se poser sur celle de Shiyomi. Il gloussa, les jeunes gens se retournèrent en même temps.

- Ma… j'ai un neko dans la gorge, désolé !

Naruto restait un baka. Après la déclaration de la semaine dernière, comment pouvait-il penser qu'il allait tomber… genjutsu réels ou genjutsu imaginaires n'étaient pas le fort de son emmerdeur. La petite scène le faisait rire. Quand Naruto le regarda, il ne vit qu'un puits de tendresse et de malice dans le seul œil visible. Il fit la bouille, croisant les bras et se retourna le nez en l'air vers Shiyomi. Un sourire se dessina sous le masque de Kakashi. Il allait devoir se maîtriser, cet air boudeur avait des effets instantanés sur sa libido, l'envie d'aller lui chiper un baiser et plus le démangeait, il fit un clin d'œil à Sakura qui les regardait. Elle lui renvoya un grand sourire de connivence. Une alliée de plus pour lui. Shiyomi qui avait elle aussi observé, lui fit le même sourire que Sakura. Surprenant non, une deuxième alliée de plus. Pauvre Naruto, lâché par la gente féminine ! Le regard surpris de Masaya par contre… l'homme plissait les yeux comme s'il réfléchissait à une équation trop compliqué. « Tiens Naruto, n'était pas le seul spécimen un peu spécial ! » Kakashi eut franchement envie de rire, il lui renvoya un regard interrogatif. Le jeune-homme secoua la tête. Kakashi sorti son petit livre orange comme si de rien était.

- Tu les lis encore Kakashi ?

L'homme regarda son Hokage avec un sourire franchement coquin invisible pour tous sauf peut-être pour le blond.

- Ma… ma belle a déserté, il faut que je reprenne des cours !

- Ta belle a déserté… ta belle a… le visage rouge et le regard en colère, Naruto le fixait en mangeant à moitié ses mots.

- … Disons que ma belle est une amoureuse exigeante et je n'ai pas été à la hauteur… je dois me faire pardonner…

- T'as intérêt !

C'était sorti franc et direct. Les jeunes-femmes éclatèrent de rire alors que Masaya continuait à chercher la réponse à son équation. Au diable, les jeux de séduction après tout ! kakashi prit le risque, il abaissa son masque laissant à Shiyomi le plaisir de le découvrir, elle ne fit pas exception comme bien d'autres avant elle, ses yeux s'allumèrent du feu des fans girls. Il s'approcha de Naruto qui restait scotché devant ce qui se préparait, pas assez rapide pour réagir. Il se pencha et embrassa avec gourmandise les lèvres pleines tentatrices. Naruto grogna de mécontentement, soupira de plaisir et finit par laisser un petit gémissement de désir s'échapper. Quand Kakashi se recula, il laissa son doigt caresser les lèvres douces et chuchota.

- Je fais de gros efforts pour récupérer mon amoureux, Hokage-sama. J'enlève le masque…

- T'es en progrès, continue…

Kakashi d'une humeur bien joyeuse se ré approcha des lèvres, les frôlant et les agaçant de son souffle tout en murmurant « Un second baiser, à vos ordres Hokage-sama ! » Il se fit éloigné par un Naruto rouge pivoine, les yeux papillonnants cherchant ses mots. Il se releva définitivement, remit son masque et alla se réinstaller contre le mur, laissant ainsi le temps à Naruto de retrouver ses esprits. Les filles le regardaient des étoiles pleins les yeux alors que Masaya qui avait enfin compris, jetait des coups d'œil par la fenêtre, gêné, rouge et pas mal dégouté. Peu importait, Kakashi avait compris le message de son amant et il assumait pleinement. Quoique ! Ils aimaient leur intimité, il n'allait pas s'afficher ainsi tous les jours. Mais les choses étaient claires pour tous et surtout pour la future épouse. Il avait ses réponses, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter maintenant, pas de petit Uzumaki dans les rues de Konoha et deux femmes qui l'aideraient à la première occasion, à reconquérir son emmerdeur.

Sasuke entra après avoir frappé sans attendre la réponse de Naruto. Il donna sans un regard un dossier à Kakashi qui après l'avoir parcouru rapidement, disparu de la pièce. Il finit par sortir son sourire métallique en regardant son Hokage. Naruto comprit et entama les discussions, il demanda à Masaya mal à l'aise, de s'assoir et fit son sceau de confidence pendant que Sasuke ressortait prendre la garde devant la porte. Ils avaient convenu d'un code, un petit serpent les préviendrait si un conseiller voulait une audience.

- Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses… Pour commencer Masaya, tu ne me fais pas bander alors arrête de me regarder comme si j'avais une maladie grave ou que tu risquais ton cul, je crois que t'as autre chose à penser que mon histoire perso. Le ton était froid et autoritaire, le message était passé. Bon… le dossier compromettant sur ton oncle est fin prêt Shiyomi, il ne nous manque plus que la racine. J'ai besoin que tu pousses Nobu à faire un acte regrettable pour que Kakashi s'en occupe et le remette entre les mains de notre cellule d'interrogation.

- Quel genre d'acte ?

- Je ne sais pas encore…

Sakura entra dans la discussion, elle avait une idée.

- Shiyomi, est-ce que ton oncle n'a jamais eu vent de toi et Masaya étant un peu plus que des frères et sœur ?

- Mon oncle sait, c'est banal dans notre milieu d'épouser des inconnus sans sentiments, chacun garde une maîtresse ou un amant cachés derrière la façade d'un mariage.

- Donc l'apprendre ne fera rien du tout…

- Non Sakura-chan ! Mais organiser un mariage le peut !

Sakura regarda Naruto, ses yeux s'éclairèrent, bien sûr ! Shiyomi comprit tout de suite elle aussi et sourit presque machiavéliquement. Son ex-futur mari était vraiment… imprévisible. Elle prit la main de Masaya qui les regardait en attendant la suite pas sûre de ce qu'il comprenait, ne voulant pas se faire de fausses joies, s'il interprétait mal.

- Bien, nous allons organiser notre mariage, le jour J, Masaya prend ma place, Nobu tente une connerie, Kakashi l'arrête pendant que je vais discuter avec le daïmo, vous partez pour Suna. Fin de l'histoire.

- C'est un ancien ANBU de la racine Naruto, ce n'est pas un peu simpliste, ne faut-il pas lui mettre un autre appât sous le nez en plus pour le faire réagir ?

- Tu penses à quoi Sakura-chan ?

- La découverte que tu as un amant de ton côté !

- Mais Sakura-san, je vous ai dit que les amants et maitresses n'étaient pas un problème dans notre milieu… A moins que… oui, je vois. Se retournant vers Naruto, hum… je devais m'assurer que ta naïveté te laisserait te faire manipuler. Je devais jouer sur une affection qui viendrait compenser les manques de ta jeunesse, à cela se rajoute une descendance, mon oncle est persuadé que les femmes ne te courent pas après dû à Kyuubi. Tendresse, douceur et maternité comme arme psychologique pour finir par t'influencer et prendre une part prépondérante dans la gestion et la politique de Konoha. L'enfant aurait pu servir de levier si tu résistais…

Le bleu devient acier à cette mention, décidément Naruto détestait ce monde ancien qui ne voyait en ses citoyens que des pions.

- Si je me fais plus visible avec Masaya qui veut tenter de se rebeller et si toi de ton côté, tu es surpris dans les bras de… elle soupira comme une petite fille découvrant la douceur d'un dango… ton professeur… Nobu préviendra mon oncle, le risque d'une descendance est compromis. Le jour J, Masaya sera en danger, nous aurons fait en sorte qu'un soir ivre avec ton Kakashi, il annonce qu'il interrompra le mariage. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- T'es géniale, si tu veux je peux t'épouser, un mariage blanc j'entends hein !

Naruto se prit un coup de poing sur la tête par une Sakura qui lançait des éclairs verts.

- Naruuutooo !

- Mais je plaisantais Sakura-chan, ce plan est parfait c'est tout. Si ce n'est pas de Kakashi au bar et saoul avec Masaya.

- Pourquoi Naruto ?

- Trop lisible, les deux amants délaissés, non quand tu sais que Nobu connait les antécédents de Kakashi. Ca ne tiendra pas la route. Masaya, de qui tu devais t'occuper plus particulièrement.

- Hum, hum… Shikamaru Nara, Saï, et tes amis de la nouvelle génération.

- Bon parfait, tu iras faire ta scène avec Shika et Saï.

- Naruto, je te demande encore pour Kakashi.

- Kakashi est un ancien AMBU Sakura-chan, il est fidèle en premier lieu à l'Hokage et Konoha, pas à la personne qui a le rôle. Nobu sait qu'il ne mélangerait pas les deux. Si Kakashi apprenait que Masaya voulait interrompre la cérémonie, la première chose qu'il ferait serait de prévenir tout type d'actions de ce genre et de m'informer. Si c'est Shika et Saï, leurs jeunesses et leurs manques d'expérience pourront faire passer la pilule, après tout Masaya aura bu. Nobu, c'est la même chose que Danzo, quelqu'un qui pense que la vision de Sandaïme donnait des ninjas faibles et peu intelligents. Kakashi lui, c'est l'expérience et la vigilance. Voilà pourquoi… Yosh ! Bon dans un mois, on se marie et s'en est fini des intrigues.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'eau chaude de la pomme de douche se déversait à flots sur les deux corps qui se mouvaient, répondant au désir et au plaisir qui jouaient dans les veines des deux hommes. Kakashi ne ferait pas une autre erreur de si tôt, il marquait le corps de son amant possessivement, autant par la force des ses coups de reins et de ses baisers brûlants que par la réaffirmation de leur lien qu'il murmurait au creux de son oreille… Naruto se laissait aller aux sensations et aux mots… Des mots qu'il n'avait jamais entendus auparavant, des mots qu'il n'avait jamais espérés entendre, des mots qui parlaient d'une vie à deux assumée et revendiquée.

Quand il était rentré en fin d'après-midi, Kakashi avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était expliqué. Le jeune Hokage avait commencé par se mettre en colère. Kakashi lui avait donné son sentiment sur leur histoire. Il avait pensé que ce n'était qu'une simple relation confortable faite d'habitudes puisqu'elle était née d'un jeu. Il n'avait jamais voulu approfondir sa réflexion sur leur rapport de peur que Naruto ne lui confirme sa légèreté. Il lui avait avoué qu'il mettait toujours de la distance dans ses rapports parce que c'était trop dur de perdre, trop dur de porter la responsabilité, parce qu'il se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir créé la perte par ses erreurs. Il préférait de loin vivre dans sa bulle, caché derrière ses petits livres que de prendre de nouveaux risques. Ne rien demander, ne pas exprimer par des mots, c'était se protéger de la réalité, pouvoir la nier si besoin était.

Naruto avait été blessé, même s'il avait conscience que le début de leur histoire était bien loin d'un coup de foudre amoureux, l'entendre dire lui était douloureux. Il s'était senti spécial, personne n'avait touché de cette façon le porteur de Kyuubi… Hinata l'avait assurément aimé mais c'était presque dans l'idéal. Kakashi ne l'avait pas aimé… tout du moins pas comme un amoureux mais il avait posé les mains sur lui avec cette façon particulière et possessive, comme s'il était important et unique. A l'idée que l'homme avait gardé une distance pendant ces années, son chakra était sorti mais devant le regard tendre qui ne cachait pas la culpabilité ressentie, il s'était calmé et avait écouté la suite. Il ne pouvait s'attendre à une déclaration d'amour enrubannée de roses et de cœurs, pas avec un homme qui avait perdu ses illusions depuis bien trop longtemps et de toute façon pas pour des hommes comme eux. Mettre sa vie en danger tous les jours que Kami faisait, se vouer au service et savoir que la vie ne serait jamais qu'une mission à long terme par et pour Konoha… Ils se ressemblaient tant, pas de famille, un passé qui avait gravé dans leurs cœurs des souvenirs douloureux, des erreurs qui leurs avaient coûtés sueur et sang, des icônes paternelles si lourdes de sens. Et puis ce poste d'Hokage bien étrange qui les faisait se donner à un village avant toute autre être, même si Kakashi avait été pressenti, il n'en restait pas moins que l'un et l'autre savaient le prix à payer pour cette responsabilité.

Au fil des mots, le masque de Kakashi était tombé, dévoilant l'autre facette, celle qui parlait de vulnérabilité et d'interrogations, de doutes et d'incertitudes et puis de choix. De ceux faits pour le devoir, pour l'honneur, pour Konoha et qui prenaient leurs quotas sur le droit d'être simplement soi-même, simple humain fait de chair avec des désirs, des émotions et des rêves… C'est en revenant sur la vallée de la fin que Kakashi comprit qu'ici, il avait choisi Naruto. Comme un nouveau départ sur lequel il allait rebondir pour une nouvelle chance, un nouveau chemin. Etrange de voir des sentiments de maître à élève, de famille composée, d'héritier de Jiraya et Sandaïme se transformer au fil du temps en un sentiment plus profond, plus intime et finir après une erreur qui aurait pu lui coûter cher par s'avouer que Naruto pouvait être considéré comme le compagnon d'une vie… son compagnon d'une vie. Quand il finit son explication, il regarda libéré et tout simplement heureux le sourire rayonnant de Naruto. Il savait qu'il était compris, il savait qu'il allait rester… le gage de Jiraya que Naruto lui donna tourna vite en cette passion qui les faisait. De la cuisine à la salle de bain, il n'y avait qu'un pas fait de baisers et de caresses… Kakashi se sentait faible devant cette assurance du plus jeune, il l'avait regardé avec cette même détermination qui le caractérisait et lui avait dit qu'il avait fait son choix un soir de mission dans un sous bois. C'était Naruto, le petit génie de l'imprévisibilité qui avait placé son cœur avant sa tête et qui refusait de suivre des nindô surannées…

5h du matin, il regardait Naruto dormir paisiblement dans ses bras, ils avaient refait l'amour encore et encore avant de finir par se laisser aller dans le sommeil paisible. Laissant ses doigts jouer dans les mèches blondes, il repensa à cette soirée un peu spéciale quelques années auparavant. Il avait bien bu avec Jiraya qui se préparait à quitter Konoha pour en découdre avec Pain. A l'époque, il se souvenait très bien d'avoir demandé au senin des nouvelles sur le futur Icha-Icha… Jiraya lui avait répondu qu'il aurait du retard car il avait des problèmes… Sa première pensée s'était tournée sur Naruto et c'était presque automatiquement qu'il avait d'une voix inquiète demandé : Naruto a un problème ?... Ses doigts quittèrent la chevelure douce pour poursuivre une légère et aventureuse exploration de l'épaule dorée, il souriait à ce souvenir alors que Naruto bougeait sous la caresse. Il murmura tendrement pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon.

- Finalement Naruto, ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je comprends totalement que je t'ai choisi… Tu vois à cette époque tu étais déjà l'objet de toute mon attention, de toutes mes inquiétudes et de tous mes soins.

Il s'installa plus confortablement resserrant Naruto contre lui, le sourire aux lèvres, tout simplement heureux après tant d'années de solitude et de préservation. Il se rendormit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans le lit confortable de son appartement officiel, Nobu dormait en rêvant d'une nouvelle vie. Pour la première fois, son sommeil était profond et sans surveillance. Il avait envoyé sa dernière missive au daïmo la veille avant de préparer ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire du temps de Danzou, un acte de mutinerie. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il avait découvert la relation de l'Hokage de Konoha et de son professeur. Il les avait aperçu un soir se diriger vers la forêt en sortant des sources. Il n'y avait eu aucun geste particulier mais le regard qu'ils s'étaient donné les avait trahis. Il était empreint de tendresse, de douceur et d'une connivence qu'on ne pouvait prêter qu'à un couple installé dans l'assurance du sentiment partagé. Il en avait déduit que les deux hommes avaient une relation qui ne datait pas de la veille et qu'ils l'avaient protégée. Ils les avaient vus disparaître vers un petit espace qui ouvrait sur le chemin de balade pour les amoureux en mal de tranquillité. Pendant les jours suivant, il les avait épiés, espionnés. Les deux hommes étaient d'une grande discrétion mais pour celui qui savait quoi chercher les signes ne trompaient pas. Il y a deux jours, il avait sous un déguisement spécifique aux ANBU de la Racine passer la soirée au Maneki-Neko et observé Masaya proférer sa menace d'empêcher la cérémonie de mariage devant l'Uchiwa, le Nara et Saï. Il aurait dû avertir le daïmo sur les deux affaires aussitôt, qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait empêché de faire son travail ? Une simple discussion entre un shinobi et un civil un après-midi.

Les deux villageois avaient retracé toutes les évolutions que Konoha et le monde des shinobis avaient vécues depuis la fin de la guerre contre Madara et la prise du poste d'Hokage par Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Dès la mort de Danzou, il avait quitté le village avec une partie des membres de la racine… L'année qu'il venait de passer comme conseiller s'était faite loin du contact et de l'écoute des villageois. Cet après-midi là, ses certitudes et ses codes avaient été mis à mal par la discussion qu'il avait surpris. Depuis lors, il avait réfléchi longuement, repensant les actions et les faits qui avaient construit le monde shinobi. Danzou était mort et avec lui, comme avec Madara, était mort une certaine conception du monde et des relations entre pays. Ces deux hommes qui parlaient d'avenir avec optimiste et de possibilités de choix libérés de l'éternelle tension des risques de guerre et des obligations de démonstrations de force l'avaient interrogé sur le sens de la raison d'être et de l'évolution des villages cachés. Force était d'admettre que le monde shinobi ne pouvait continuer de vivre sur le concept de l'agression et des règlements de compte couvrant les vengeances sanglantes intergénérationnelles. Les hommes voulaient vivre et vivre en paix, ils voulaient aller vers d'autres buts, d'autres objectifs. Et ce nouvel Hokage, le plus puissant qui est jamais existé depuis le créateur de ce monde, offrait cet avenir. Il pouvait le mettre en route parce que sa force et son tempérament avaient les qualités de le faire naître.

Nobu avait passé sa vie cachée sous un masque, d'abord celui de la racine et maintenant celui de conseiller. Inconnu des hommes… inconnu de ses hommes, il voulait pouvoir marcher dans les rues de Konoha, son village avec cette sensation de faire partie de ce monde. En observant Saï, il en était devenu envieux. Le jeune « ex-racine » avait une vie sociale, des amis, une compagne dans la fille Yamanaka, une paix venue de sa rencontre avec l'âme de son frère… il avait une identité, il existait au-delà du service. Alors, il avait pris le temps de peser le pour et le contre et s'était décidé. Son dernier acte de soldat de l'ancien monde serait d'informer le daïmo à trois jours du mariage. Demain au réveil, il irait se présenter au Rokudaïme comme ancien membre de la racine prêt à passer dans les mains du chef des interrogatoires. Il espérait une chance de vivre un nouveau départ et peut-être d'intégré les ANBU de Konoha comme certains de la racine qui étaient restés.

Naruto regardait bouche bée l'homme qui ne ressemblait plus au conseiller un peu âpreté mais bien à un ANBU dans toute sa splendeur. Kakashi souriait sous son masque, Sasuke fronçait les yeux, Saï et Shikamaru faisait des paris. Nobu, fier et droit, regardait avec un sourire paisible son Hokage. Hokage qui a cet instant donnait une merveilleuse réplique du « J'ai cru voir un gros minet » avant de passer au rouge de la colère et de lever le poing en haussant tout d'un coup le ton et par la même attirant toute l'attention des hommes dans le bureau.

- Je fais comment moi pour avoir un attentat sur Masaya avec vos conneries Nobu, vous vous rendez compte que vous foutez toute mon opération en l'air en venant vous expliquer dans le bureau comme ça ! ANBU oui vous allez voir ! Direction les appartements d'Ibiki pour un long interrogatoire et si Sasuke et Kakashi me certifient que vous êtes fiable alors première mission d'ANBU sous mes ordres, simuler un attentat sur Masaya le jour de mon mariage… compris !

- Bien Hokage-sama…

- Rhaa… disparaissez de ma vue !

Nobu quitta le bureau sous la surveillance des deux hommes, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. L'heure qu'il venait de passer à présenter sa requête et répondre aux questions vicieuses des hommes de l'Hokage avait le mérite de remettre en question l'ancienne vision de Danzo sur la stupidité des générations Sandaïme. Perdu dans la politique du daïmo et dans le souvenir de son chef, il n'avait pas donné l'attention pleine et entière sur la façon de gouverner de Tsunade puis de Naruto. Chacun s'était entouré d'hommes et de femmes de valeur, prenait des décisions qui se basaient sur de multiples concertations avec les chefs de clans, les acteurs du pouvoir et les alliés. Il y avait bon espoir pour lui de vivre une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles valeurs.

Quand Sasuke et Kakashi revinrent, ils trouvèrent Naruto en grande discussion avec Shikamaru qui lui expliquait que Masaya n'avait plus besoin d'agir comme ils l'avaient prévu à l'origine. Il suffisait que Naruto règle avant la cérémonie le problème avec le daïmo. Cette opération n'était finalement qu'un jeu d'influence politique, il n'y avait pas besoin d'utiliser la force. Le daïmo verrait où se trouvait son intérêt, il était bien plus dépendant au pouvoir que les shinobis de Konoha. Après en avoir discuté tous ensemble, il fut décidé de faire comme si Naruto se mariait, le daïmo serait invité juste avant la cérémonie pour discuter avec l'Hokage, ensuite Masaya épouserait officiellement Shiyomi. Ils partiraient, représentant officiellement l'Hokage sur le circuit que Gaara avait préparé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'était un beau jour pour le mariage. Teuchi, le patron d'Ichikaru se demanda pourquoi les fleurs qui avaient servi pour les nombreuses décorations n'étaient pas les préférées de l'Hokage, il parlait à Ayame, ne comprenant pas non plus le pourquoi il n'avait pas reçu de commande pour au moins un petit bol de ramen au miso. Tsunade allait officier même si le marié changerait entre temps, elle avait souri aux commentaires, au moins certains civils étaient observateurs et avaient remarqué ces petites différences. Le daïmo discutait avec Nobu, qui malgré son interrogatoire restait surveillé discrètement par Neji et Kiba mis sur cette mission. Il n'aurait pas d'acte à porter mais encadrerait le daïmo et l'amènerait à son Hokage quand Saï lui en donnerait l'ordre.

Shiyomi, rose de plaisir se laissait faire par Sakura et Ino. Dans la pièce des hommes, Masaya, les mains nerveuses et tremblantes se faisaient vanner par Naruto sous le regard narquois de Kakashi et celui sadique de Sasuke. Il avait du mal à assimiler que dans quelques heures, il serait réellement marié à Shiyomi, il avait aussi du mal à intégrer que le blond gamin et charrieur devant lui pouvait être Hokage et pouvait le tuer en une seule salve de chakra. Décidément, le monde avait bien changé… D'un coup, l'ambiance changea dans la pièce. Il était temps… Naruto se calma, le visage affichant un sérieux et une détermination. Tous ses shinobis sentirent la tension et reprirent des poses plus strictes attendant l'ordre. Naruto prit la main de Masaya qu'il serra fermement, son sourire était un peu plus animal.

- Bien Masaya, Konohamaru et Lee vont arriver, nous devons maintenant nous occuper de ton futur doublement oncle par alliance… Et ne tente pas de voir ta future femme avant, hein !

Il se retourna, regarda ses hommes, il sortit suivi par eux. Signal pour Saï et pour les chefs de clan qui avaient été mis au parfum par Shikamaru. Le daïmo sentit la différence quand il vit certains des invités, Tsunade y compris, le regarder avant que Nobu ne l'enjoigne de le suivre. L'itinéraire était légèrement différent…

Quand il arriva dans la salle du conseil, Naruto attendait assis sur la chaise centrale, entouré de ses ANBUS. La Godaïme était assise à sa droite alors que les représentants de tous les clans de Konoha étaient assis à sa gauche. Un gros dossier reposait devant l'Hokage qui le regardait sans un sourire. Le daïmo voulut se retourner vers Nobu mais l'homme était parti montrer son respect au blond comme un ANBU le fait à son chef. Il comprit qu'une nasse invisible s'était refermée sur lui quand l'Uchiwa et l'Hatake se positionnèrent devant la porte de la salle en attente. A l'invitation du blond, il finit par s'assoir. L'heure était solennelle, d'une voix ferme mais respectueuse, Naruto commença les pourparlers.

- Daïmo… Je vous ai convié à vous assoir à cette table avant la cérémonie pour entendre vos explications sur les relations que vous entretenez avec 13 anciens ANBU de la racine, capitaines ou spécialistes de l'assassinat et de l'espionnage. J'aimerais que vous précisiez à cette assemblée la nature des rapports que vous avez avec d'anciens nukenins d'Ame et certains anciens shinobis d'Oto qui figurent encore dans le Bingo Book. Je tiens à vous précisez que Shizune, ici présente, accompagnée par Ibiki vont inscrire dans un rouleau tout ce que vous allez dire. Si notre négociation se passe bien, il restera dans les archives de Konoha. S'il s'avérait que nous ne trouvions aucun terrain d'entente, il serait par la suite envoyé aux Kage de chaque pays. En convenez-vous ?

Les chances de se sortir de ce piège n'existaient pas. Il devait expliquer l'inexplicable devant une assemblée complète, ce n'était pas que l'Hokage mais bien toutes les personnes qui avaient matière à décider qui l'attendaient. Que dire ? Que la politique était un jeu de pouvoir et que les changements apportés depuis la guerre contre Madara transformaient la donne, refondant les anciennes alliances et déplaçant les centres de décisions. Que ces nouvelles articulations encore jeunes étaient fragiles et qu'il avait pensé pourvoir se les approprier par le biais de sa nièce ? Que devant la puissance du jeune-homme, il avait voulu se protéger et construire une force armée à son ordre avec d'anciens shinobis qui n'acceptaient pas le changement ? Que dire en effet… que la politique se fichait des réalités, que le pouvoir ne vivait que pour lui et son assise… qu'il y aurait d'autres Daïmo après lui comme d'autres Hokage après Naruto mais lui serait toujours dans les esprits et derrière les actes des hommes… En regardant l'assemblée, il voyait des regards qui portaient l'espoir d'un autre avenir. Et même si celui-ci devrait relever le défi des désirs de domination, ces hommes voulaient penser autrement et tentaient malgré les difficultés présentes et futures de trouver une nouvelle voie d'évolution. Il prit la parole…

- Hokage-sama, vous allez être confronté le temps de votre service aux réalités qui couvent derrière chaque être humain : le désir de dominer, le désir de posséder, la jalousie et le mensonge, le rejet devant la différence, la méfiance et les condamnations subjectives. Construire le monde de paix que votre maître et vos parents rêvaient, sera la tâche la plus dure… bien plus dur que de battre Madara ou maîtriser Kyuubi. J'admets que je n'ai pas pris les décisions les plus pertinentes et que mes fréquentations laissent à désirer. Le dossier que vous avez me charge et je vous remercie de nous donner la possibilité de trouver une solution qui ne déstabilisera pas le pays. Pourtant j'ose dire que vous vous engagez dans une voie ardue et ce malgré nos croyances qui auraient dû somme toute nous aguerrir et nous faire grandir quand à nos désirs. A chacun de vos pas, vous trouverez son image inversée… Rien n'est simple, il semblerait que votre personnalité influe au-delà de ce que j'imaginais. Si Nobu revient à Konoha et laisse le passé derrière lui, force est d'admettre que vous pouvez changer ce monde. Je serais stupide de m'y opposer ou de tenter de vous manipuler… de plus je vois que vous n'êtes pas seul à y croire vu l'assemblée. Faites ce que vous devez faire avec les hommes qui sont inscrits dans ce document. Quand à moi, je continuerais de venir à cette table pour discuter et négocier des décisions à prendre avec l'assemblée pour le pays du feu. Je suppose que je vais vous devoir quelque chose pour effacer cette affaire… et qui a peut-être un rapport avec ma nièce ?

Tsunade souria comme Hiashi et Shikaku. L'homme était fin, Naruto s'était bien débrouillé pour une première négociation diplomatique. Son gaki pouvait à l'occasion se faire entendre sans hurler ou rasenganiser.

- Nous nous comprenons Daïmo… Je vous invite à conduire votre nièce à l'hôtel pour son mariage avec Masaya, votre neveu par alliance. Ils partiront par la suite pour une lune de miel un peu spéciale puisqu'ils représentent Konoha… peut-être que vous aimeriez rajouter à leur titre de diplomate de l'Hokage celui de diplomate du Daïmo du pays du feu. Je vous laisse libre d'y penser encore quelques minutes.

- Danzou pensait que l'éducation de Sandaïme avait affaibli Konoha… il semblerait qu'il manquait de clairvoyance, vous pensez à tout !

Naruto rougit en toussant un peu.

- Heu… pas vraiment, c'est Shikamaru qui a pensé à cela !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'un « Galère » résonnait dans la pièce. Kakashi souriait en voyant certains chefs de clan et certains shinobis retenir leurs rires. Oui, ok, l'Hokage était… mais ça restait quand même Naruto !

- Daïmo, je n'aimerais pas que ces hommes pensent avoir été trahis, je vous demanderez de leur faire part de votre décision de renoncer à vos ambitions et de les prévenir qu'ils sont maintenant connus des services d'Ibiki… même les nukenins d'Oto et d'Ame. Ceux sont des shinobis, ils restent marqués par les codes shinobis et ils ont le droit de se rallier d'eux même ou de résister… pour que les choses changent ne faites pas naître des… désirs de vengeance chez ces hommes !

Kakashi comme Sasuke relevèrent la tête à cette intervention non prévue. C'était Naruto. Imprévisible mais attentif à la nature des hommes, comprenant mieux que certains les sentiments et leurs effets sur le comportement ? Etait-ce Sasuke, Nagato, ou Itachi, Jiraya, Killer Bee ou ses parents, ou sa première rencontre avec Gaara, qui lui avaient donné cette faculté de comprendre que nombre de conflits prenaient naissance avant tout dans le cœur des hommes parce qu'ils avaient été trahis, niés ou humiliés ? Les prévenir, allait rendre les arrestations aléatoires mais en même temps Naruto leurs donnait l'occasion de choisir leur destinée. Les deux hommes qui avaient d'abord plissés les yeux de désaccord, comprenaient finalement. Ils avaient l'un comme l'autre vécu cette possibilité. Saï, Nobu, Tsunade et bien d'autres avaient pu croire en un nouvel avenir grâce à ce nindô Uzumaki. Le Daïmo, surpris, finit par sourire devant la demande, c'était audacieux mais finalement juste pour ces hommes. Il fit signe qu'il en ferait ainsi. Naruto demanda aux chefs de clans et Tsunade s'ils avaient quelque chose à rajouter. Ibiki apporta le rapport qu'il fit signer par tous les présents y compris le Daïmo.

- Yosh… la cérémonie peut commencer Daïmo, Tsunade-Baba faut aller te préparer !

L'assemblée satisfaite quitta la salle pour se diriger vers le lieu où les futurs mariés attendaient impatiemment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto avait assisté Tsunade et avait embrassé les joues rosées d'une Shiyomi resplendissante sous le regard attentif d'un Masaya qui restait très protecteur et rajoutait maintenant du possessif avant qu'ils ne quittent Konoha. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. La vie avait repris son train. Cet après-midi, Sakura était passée au bureau. Exubérante et joyeuse, elle avait annoncé plus de saké pour les mois à venir. Naruto allait devenir pour la seconde fois tonton. Il s'était dépêché de taquiner Sasuke sur son timing à recréer son clan, lui demandant s'il avait l'intention de faire un bébé tous les trois ans jusqu'à mort s'en suive, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'aide à la famille qui couvrait ce lapse de temps à Konoha. Après avoir évité un shidori de justesse, il était parti voir Iruka à l'académie. En ressortant, il vit Kakashi adossé nonchalamment au muret, il l'attendait. Souriant il s'approcha de l'homme.

- J'ai fini ma journée Kakashi, on rentre !

- On rentre, j'ai fini le déménagement.

- Bon… dis Kakashi… pas d'annonce dans la gazette de Konoha hein !

- Hokage-sama, nos amis sont au courant, le Daïmo et Tsunade aussi, les autres le découvriront en leur temps s'il le découvre. Ma… est-ce que les hétéros mettent une annonce dans la gazette quand ils décident de vivre ensemble… non ! Y-a-t-il une Gaypride à Konoha ? A moins que tu ne veuilles en créer une !

Le rire de Naruto s'éleva dans la rue alors que les deux hommes marchaient tranquillement vers leur appartement.

- Non… une Gaypride… avec des bas résilles et des shorts de juunin… des shinobis en papillon bleu pendant tu y es ! Quoique ! Je pourrais demander à Sasuke son ancien uniforme à la Orochimaru ou me trimballer juste avec la veste d'Hokage et un pantalon moulant, qu'en pense-tu Kakashi ?

- Ma… si tu me promets d'investir d'en un string… pourquoi pas, j'en ai vu un chez un grand couturier, ça peut le faire !

- Est-ce que tu lirais encore tes Icha-Icha par hasard ?

- Non, j'ai investi dans des Itcha-Itcha, c'est plus graphique que les romans de Jiraya !

- Gamin pervers !

- Désolé Hokage-sama, mais pas gamin par contre j'en ai toujours un dans les bras !

- Kakashiiiii…

- Allez rentrons Naruto, ce soir c'est moi qui cuisine !

Naruto rougit alors que l'œil malicieux de Kakashi se posait sur lui. La dernière fois que l'homme avait cuisiné, Naruto avait fini en plat de résistance et n'avait jamais vu le dessert, tout du moins celui qu'il était supposé dégusté par contre leur nuit avait été ludique et un peu folle. Il avait encore beaucoup de techniques à apprendre et son senseï savait innover même dans les arts culinaires !

FIN.


End file.
